When Albion's Need Is Greatest
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: After two- thousand years of waiting Merlin is about to discover what the dragon meant when he said Arthur would return when Albion's need is greatest, and it involves many faces he never thought he would see again. Arthur/Gwen modern fic


**A/N Okay, so this is my first Merlin fic, but I love the series, and I hope I can do the characters justice, this takes place a long time after the series finale of series five, Merlin is young, and casts the aging spell when he needs to look older, Morgana reappears, (I won't tell you how, you'll just have to read ad find out) and Arthur has been reincarnated into the body of the young Arthur Pendra. Along with other characters, I hope you like it, and I hope they aren't too OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, or any of the works of the BBC, but I'm working on it. **

_Introduction_

_Kilgharrah_

In the land of Albion, all has been quiet for more than a millennium. Since the day of Arthur Pendragon's death, the kingdom has always under the careful watch of one Warlock, his name? Merlin.

_Prologue  
>Morgana<em>

Dirt is pressed against her cheek, that is the first thing she realizes, and there is a rock in her hip. Morgana groans, and rolls onto her back, bringing a hand to her face, then the events of what had just happened to her came flooding back to her.

With a gasp, her hands fly to her chest, where the blade had pierced her heart, a laugh escaped her lips, "he lied!" she gasped, "I'm alive! Emrys lied." She said, a sudden euphoria coming over her, as she laughed into the sky, pure joy pouring from her.

Pulling herself from the ground her joy turned to determination, "If I hurry I can still catch them, and kill Emrys, for once and for all."

She starts through the woods, and stumbling out onto a smooth stone surface. She looked around baffled, she had never seen the likes of it before, it was the width of a carriage path, but made of a grey stone, with a yellow line painted down the center.

Morgana raised a hand to shield her eyes, inspecting the sight around her, there was a strange hum in the air, looking up she saw large pillars of wood, with thick black humming cord strung between them.

Unconsciously she takes a step towards them, leaping back, as a loud horn blares into the moments before silent street, "GET OUT OF THE ROAD YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" shouted a male voice, as a red shape flew past her.

Morgana stared after it in surprise, it looked like a carriage, but there were no horses pulling it, and there was a growl, like a wild cat trapped inside.

"what?" she wondered aloud, glancing up and down the street, with confusion. Noticing another one of the shapes, this time longer and black in colour, Morgana stepped back, farther away from the stone surface, that seemed almost to be a road, for traveling between kingdoms.

She expected this one to move by as quickly as the last, but was surprised, when it slowed to a stop, and a panel of it, opened, and a tall, young man stepped out, dressed in a black suit, that looked unnatural, and tight, he had black hair that curled around his face perfectly, but it was his eyes that drew her attention, they were a piercing blue, clear and violent in their intensity, "Morgana Pendragon." He said, his mouth turning up, in a sly smile.

Morgana looked him up and down, "Yes." She said, though the way he said it, it was clearly not a question. "Who are you? Where am I?

"I was beginning to wonder, whether or not that spell was going to work." He said, peeling one of the black gloves from his hand, extending it to her "I am Sebastian Lorne, and, you're right where you were. Albeit thousands of years since the day you died, but the same place, nonetheless."

Morgana was taken aback by the casual way he said this, "Thousands of years?" she repeated, "You cannot be serious."

Sebastian smiled slightly, stepping aside, and gesturing to the black shape, "Please, I am sure you have questions my lady, but you must realize what a sight you are here, people might think you're a runaway from a Ren Fair." He said, "So let us continue this inside of my car."

Morgana was about to argue, and ask what a Ren Fair was, as another shape blew past, a voice shouting something about "running back to Epcot." And she complied, stepping into the car.

Sebastian climbed in after her, "Well then, down to business then. Tell me Morgana, do you still want the throne of Camelot?"

**Alright so there you have it. Who is Sebastian Lorne? **

**Please review all feedback is good in my book **


End file.
